Three Little Pigs
by Holly1980
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun filled day at Cullen Country Farms. Zip lines, pig races, pumpkin patch, haunted corn maze, and hot boys. What's in store for these best friends may not be what it appears. A Halloween inspired o/s.


**_A/N- Have y'all missed me? I wrote this little o/s in the spirit of Halloween. It's not meant to make sense. With that being said, I don't expect reviews to vary much from "WTF?" Seriously, both my betas, Katydid2363 and Dinx, laughed (Katy felt the laugh warranted a phone call) at me for this. After of course, they got over the initial WTF. Thanks ladies for both of you looking over this and for the laughs we've shared because of it._**

**I don't anything that deal with these characters, that goes to Stephanie Meyer. I will own up to the slack jaw you experience after this and hopefully laughter.**

**Three Little Pigs**

"I'm sorry. What?" Alice asked, a look of total disgust on her face.

"Corn maze," I repeated slowly so she would understand me. I hated repeating myself.

"No, I heard you. I'm not following, though. Instead of getting dressed up and looking fierce and having cute boys chase us around, you want to frolic through a corn maze?"

"Alice," Rosalie interjected. "You're idea of getting dressed up for Halloween involves my tits on display for everyone, and Bella in a pair of heels that she can't stand up straight in."

"Thanks, Rose. Besides, Alice, the looking like a skank just because it's Halloween is done too much. It's like it's to be expected."

Alice crossed her arms and huffed. She wasn't happy about my idea for this year's festivities, but I could have given two shits. All through college I was subjected to barely there costumes, and like Rosalie said, shoes that made me want to stab myself in the eye. This year, we were doing things differently. This year, we were going to get lost and scared silly at the Cullen Country Farm Haunted Halloween Maze. Who knew? Maybe it would all work out. Maybe Alice would still have a cute boy chasing her. Cute boys that had their faces covered with hockey masks, but cute boys all the same. I did hear the Cullens had three sons roughly our age.

"But it's all the way in Forks," she whined.

"You make it seem like we're going across the state. Geez, Alice. It's an hour's drive," I defended.

"But it's Forks! It's a tiny town with nothing in it."

"I resent that," I said, my posture getting defensive. "My dad is from there."

"And he lives in Port Angeles now. Proves my point that there is nothing there."

"Get over it, Alice," Rosalie said, her tone clipped. "This is what Bella wants to do and we're doing it. She hardly complained when you made her dress like Little Red Riding Hood that one year."

Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That's because the night ended up pretty damn good for her. I do believe you got fucked six ways to Sunday by Jacob that night and it had everything to do with that outfit."

"And who knows, Alice, maybe this year the same thing will happen to you, lost deep in a maze of corn," I quipped back.

"Fine!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "But I swear to God, if there are vampires there, I'm kicking your ass, Bella Swan."

I knew there would be vampires. It was Halloween for Christ sake. What was Halloween without scary ass vampires? But I'd allow her to try and take me on. Hell, I would even offer to let her dress me for the next week if it meant she'd quit her bitching.

Two days later, Alice and I were riding as passengers in Rosalie's jacked up Jeep trekking our way through the back roads of Washington State, in route to Forks. Rosalie had insisted we take the long and narrow paths to add to the ambience of the day. Alice was silent in the backseat for the most part, aside from the occasional complaint about it being too scary.

"Here," Rosalie said, thrusting some papers in my face.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I did some research on Cullen Farms. I wanted to know what to expect for today."

"What's it say?" Alice asked her interest now peaked as she leaned over the console from the middle seat in the back.

"Let's see, looks like other than the haunted maze that starts at sundown, they have a zip line, pig races and a pumpkin patch. Good, old fashioned fun for the whole family," I said, reading from the sheet.

"Look on the next page," she insisted. "Check them out." Her long manicured nail pointed to a picture of a beautiful family. A man, a woman –who I presumed was his wife- and three boys; all very delectable from the photograph.

"He's hot," Alice said, pointing to the smallest of the three boys. "Who are they?"

"They're the Cullens," Rosalie began. "There's Carlisle, the DILF; Esme the MILF; Emmett, who I'm staking claim on; Jasper…"

"I want him," Alice interrupted. I could hear her salivating through her words.

"And him?" I asked, pointing to the last of the boys. His golden hair was a total mess on top of his head. He smirked for the camera and it instantly made me a little happy between my thighs.

"He's all yours, honey," Rosalie said with a smile. "But for names sake, that's Edward. All of them sons of the Cullens."

"All are totally fine," I murmured.

"No shit," Rosalie added. "Jasper works the zip line, Emmett does the pig races, and Edward leads groups on the hayride out to the pumpkin patch. Then at night, they all wander the maze scaring the patrons."

"I guess I'll be putting my fear of heights aside and zip lining today," Alice admitted.

I turned around from the front seat and smiled at her. "Aww, is someone glad they came now?" I teased.

"I'll be even happier if _he_ makes _me _come."

"My thought exactly," Rosalie stated. "I plan on finding that hot piece of meat and making him squeal like a piggy later on."

We all three laughed but none of us were kidding. On Halloween, it never failed. We always got laid. This year the plan was no different. From the words of Inga in Young Frankenstein, I was going to have a roll in the hay with this Edward.

"It says that they've been hosting this for years. Bella," Alice asked, "did your dad ever come?"

I bit my lip afraid to answer the question. The fact was, that yes, Charlie had been out to the farm, but not for pleasure. When he was young, and a police officer for the town, he was called out nearly every Halloween. It never failed; every year, a few people always disappeared while in the maze on Halloween night. The bodies were never found. It was like they evaporated from the air.

The Cullens were never held responsible. Before you even stepped foot inside the maze, you were required to sign a release. It was a measure that I understood they took in case you were faint of heart. The maze, from what I was told, was pretty scary. Charlie had no idea that we were headed out there. He would have shit if I had told him.

"Um, yeah, a few times," I said to Alice.

"What the hell?" she asked, ripping the paper from my hands. "What's this?"

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"It says here that people have gone missing from the maze like never to be seen again."

"Adds more to the scary factor if you ask me," Rosalie said, looking at Alice through her rearview mirror.

"We'll be fine," I added. "Besides, maybe you can talk Jasper into holding your hand through the maze. I'm sure you could convince him to give up one night of scaring for a few hours of pure bliss."

After several long minutes, Alice finally spoke. "I hate you, both of you. If I don't get laid tonight, you two will be my bitches next Halloween. You very well may end up in the E.R. after you see the shoes I'll make you wear, Bella Swan."

Forty-five minutes later, we had arrived in the town of Forks and had pulled into the parking lot of Cullen Country Farms. The place was packed. On Halloween it was to be expected. We got out of the car, only taking our money with us.

The beautiful woman from the picture Rosalie had shown us in the car was behind the ticket booth at the entrance. Esme, I remembered seeing her name, the mother of the boys we were in hot pursuit of.

"Three?" she asked sweetly as we approached.

I couldn't help but notice her eyes. They were the strangest color of brown I had ever seen. I would hardly even call them brown, more like gold or honey. Regardless, it was a color I had never seen before. Maybe she was trying to up the scary factor since it was Halloween. I hated to tell her, but they were anything but scary.

"Yes, ma'am," Alice said, putting on her best charm.

"Here you girls go. Have fun today and don't forget at sundown the haunt begins."

"We're looking forward to it," I said, smiling.

"You girls should look for my sons when the haunted maze begins. Three pretty girls like you shouldn't be in it alone. They can help guide you through it."

"Thank you. We will," Rosalie offered.

As we walked away, our arms linked together, Rosalie said, "I'm liking momma's idea. Although, I'm pretty sure if she knew what I wanted to do to that pretty son of hers, she wouldn't hand him over so easily."

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised," a voice said as we all three collided with a hard body.

At the same time, the three of us looked up. Our eyes stared at the hard chest of muscles we had run into before landingon his exquisite face. He was even better looking than his picture. His youthful appearance, in person, made it hard to believe that he fathered three boys that had to be in their early twenties. His hair was so blond it looked like a color that was found only in cotton fields. It was almost white, but beautiful.

And his eyes. They were the same color as Esme's. It left me puzzled. How could two people, not related by blood, have the same unique eye color?

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to alarm you, ladies. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to my farm."

He didn't offer his hand to us but a dazzling smile instead. It had this calming effect on me that almost made me forget where I was.

"It's nice to meet you," I said. "You have a wonderful place out here."

"Thank you. It's been in my family for generations. The festival has been something that my wife and I started. Our boys have grown up here. Speaking of, my wife is quite correct. You three should find them. They can never pass up a pretty girl."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," Alice began but was interrupted.

"Carlisle," he said with another panty dropping smile.

"Carlisle," Alice repeated. "I'm sure you have lots to do. We'll just be on our way."

"Have fun, and just so you know, if you don't find the boys, I have a feeling they will find you."

We watched Carlisle walk toward the booth that housed his wife. Before he opened the door, he looked back at us and smiled again, only this time it was less dazzling and creepier.

"What the hell?" I asked. "Do you think they offer their sons up to every girl that walks in?"

"I don't care," Rosalie said. "It makes the hunt that much less complicated for me. I'd rather he be willing and not playing games."

"You're such a skank," Alice added.

"Hey, you might be able to take the costume away from the girl, but if the shoe fits…" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Alice rolled her eyes but began leading us over to the zip line.

"If I'm going to do this, I want to get it out of the way early. I don't want to be on edge all day long."

Rosalie and I laughed but stood in line with Alice. The wait wasn't too long, much to Alice's dismay. I think I heard her chanting, 'I think I can, I think I can' over and over, trying to psych herself up. When we reached the man holding the harnesses, I heard Alice suck in a deep breath. I looked up and, low and behold, Jasper was standing in front of us.

"Ladies," he said. "Will all three of you be zip lining today?"

I hesitated for a moment. I wasn't one for rides not at an asserted theme park. Sure, anything could happen-even at the rides at Disney World or Six Flags but they had engineers putting those things together. This looked like something that took all of five minutes to assemble, by people missing most of their teeth.

"Yes, they are," Alice answered for Rosalie and me. We both gave her a look that said _you're fucking crazy_.

"Wonderful," Jasper said with a smile that reminded me of his father. And not just the smile, but he had the same damn eyes. A shiver ran down my body and, for the first time, I actually felt somewhat creeped out.

"I'll get all three of you in harnesses. Riley," he called out to another boy overseeing the zip line. "Watch the line, will ya? I'm going to personally escort these beautiful ladies to the top."

Riley didn't say a word, only a grunt to let Jasper know he had heard him.

Jasper handed Rosalie and me our harnesses with a quick lesson on how to put them on before thoroughly showing Alice how it was done. Rosalie looked at me with her mouth wide open.

"What the fuck?" she half whispered. "So, she gets a physical contact lesson and we're left to fend for ourselves? This is ten shades of fucked up. I hope to God I don't zip line my ass into a tree."

I laughed. "Just watch how he does it to Alice and then do the same thing."

We watched him lower the harness to her feet, picking each one up, slowly, before placing it through the holes. He slid it over her legs until the straps were resting on the underside of her ass. He made it look like a sensual act, and from Alice's labored breathing, I guessed it felt that way too.

Jasper gave the harness a gentle pull, making sure it was effectively in place. His hands traveled down to the straps and over the curve of her ass, where they lingered. I thought it was a little unnecessary, but I'm sure I would have thought differently had it been me that was being pretty much felt up by a total hottie.

Alice bit at her lip and looked over at Rosalie and me, mouthing an, 'Oh my God'.

I shook my head and elbowed Rose. "C'mon. Let's get in this thing and be on our way. I'm a little nauseated with the PDA, at the moment."

"No shit. Look how he's holding her."

I looked up and, sure enough, Alice was locked in Jasper's arms while he fastened the straps in the back. Her hands loosely rested at his hips. He smiled down at her, running his hands down the length of her back and giving her ass a squeeze. Of course, Alice, being overly dramatic, yelped.

"All in? Great," Jasper said, not giving Rosalie or me a chance to answer. "Let's get you three up to the platform."

Jasper held the gate of the elevator open as we piled in the small cage like device. Rosalie and I were on one side, while Jasper continued to flirt with Alice on the other.

"Laying it on a bit thick, don't 'cha think?" Rosalie asked me under her breath.

"I was thinking the same thing. I kind of feel like telling him he doesn't have to try that hard. She's going to put out."

"She's enjoying it, though, that's all that matters."

"This is true. I just hope we don't have to spend all day here. I'm having my doubts about this thing already," I said as the platform, in all its wooden, rickety glory, came into view.

Rosalie snorted. "Yeah, me too. Oh well, if she does, we still have two other attractions," she said, using air quotes, "to seek out."

We had reached the top of the platform and Jasper, again, held the gate open for us. Rosalie and I exited first while Alice dwindled in the back with her new man.

"Who's first?" Jasper asked.

I knew Alice wasn't going to offer herself up, so that left me and Rosalie. We both looked at each other waiting for the other one to offer. Finally, I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up.

"Fine, I'll go first."

Jasper came around and secured the hook to my harness. "You need to hold on to this line here," he said, indicating the line that was supporting me to the zip line. "When I release the hook, you'll go sailing on down."

"And when I reach the bottom?" I asked.

"You unhook yourself, of course," he said, laughing like it was the most obvious thing.

I gave him a dumbfounded look, praying like hell he was kidding. "I'll send Riley around to help you down," he finally said.

I floated on the line, the breeze swinging me back and forth slightly. Not enough to worry me, but enough that I wasn't rooted to one place.

"Riley!" Jasper yelled from above. "Go down there and help these girls when they reach the bottom."

I watched Riley from my position on the zip line as he walked, very slowly, with his shoulders hunched to the finish line. I wondered if he hated his job. He looked like he might.

"Ready?" Jasper asked, taking me out of my thoughts. "On three. One, two…"

"AHHHH!" I yelled as he released me from the line before even getting to three. I sailed across the line, just like he said I would. In all actuality, it felt nice. The cool breeze fanning against my skin, my hair blowing in the wind I felt free.

When I reached the end, the line jerked me to a stop. My body flailed like it was being tossed around. Riley came up and placed his hands on my ass. I jumped and yelled at his touch. It was then that I realized he wasn't trying to cop a feel. Well, maybe he was, but his intent had been to stop me from moving around on the line. He still got a good handful in the process.

"Thanks," I mumbled as he lowered me to the ground. Again, no response other than a grunt.

Rosalie waved from her position on the line. I waved back and watched her guide down to where I was standing. Riley repeated the same act with Rosalie as he had with me, only Rosalie didn't take too kindly to it. She hit him over the head telling him that her ass was far too fine to be touched by him. _Poor guy_, I thought. He had to learn the hard way that Rosalie Hale and her ass were out of his league.

She jumped down and ran over to me squealing. "That was a rush!" she said, out of breath.

I nodded in agreement. We turned to watch Alice on the line but noticed that she wasn't there.

"Where the hell did she go?" I asked out loud.

We then heard her scream as she landed safely on the other end, Jasper helping her down off the zip line.

"What the fuck?" Rosalie questioned. "How did he get down here so fast?"

"I have no idea."

We watched in fascination as Jasper, who seconds before, had been at the top of the platform, began to peel Alice from her harness. My mind was elsewhere so, at first, I didn't feel a set of hands begin to reach around and undo my straps. When I realized what was happening, I looked up to see Riley, bending down and licking his lips, trying to remove the straps from my legs.

"Whoa there," I said, jumping back. "I managed to get myself in this thing; I think I can get out."

The smile that had started to form on his face quickly transformed into a grimace. He turned away from me toward Rosalie, who held out her hands to stop him.

"Don't even think about it. You got your feel, uninvited I might add, a few minutes ago."

He backed away, his shoulders slumped, and walked away back to the line of people that had formed for the zip line.

"Dude's creepy," I said to Rosalie as we worked the harnesses from our body.

"No shit. You think he's inbred?"

I laughed. "Hell if I know. Wouldn't be Halloween without at least one freak encounter."

After we freed the harnesses from our bodies, we waited for Alice, who was holding on to Jasper as he removed her own harness. He must have said something funny because she threw her head back and laughed. Once she stepped out of the straps, he pulled her body to his and whispered something in her ear. Her face changed and no longer was she the happy go lightly Alice. In its place, was a seductive woman on the prowl.

She said something in return to him and kissed him chastely on the cheek. Alice bounded toward us, a smile stretched across her face.

"Why do you just look like you made plans to fuck?" Rosalie bluntly asked her.

At first, Alice didn't say anything, which only confirmed to Rosalie and I that she had just made some sort of naughty plans.

"What did he say to you?" I asked curiously.

Alice situated herself in between Rosalie and me, looping her arms through ours. "He asked," she began in a whisper as we started to walk past the zip line, "if I am a bad girl." Then, she turned her head and smiled back at Jasper, giving him a flirtatious wink.

"Yeah? What did you tell him?" Rosalie asked; her voice curious.

"I told him that, for him, I'd be the worst. Then he said that he'd find me before the haunted maze began. I'm so getting lucky tonight." Alice giggled.

I shook my head, relieved that Alice was enjoying herself. I really didn't want to spend the whole day listening to her bitch and moan about everything.

"Alright, bad girl," I said, "what's next?"

"Ho-ly shit!" Rosalie yelled, stopping in her tracks. I followed her line of sight until I laid eyes on what she saw. It was Emmett, standing in the middle of an oval shaped track.

"I guess it's the pig races," Alice said, laughing.

We walked over to the fence and watched the huge bear of a man gather peoples' attention for the show. He was very nice to look at. His body was massive, in an intimidating way; he was wearing a cowboy hat and a t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off. The muscles in his arms flexed every time he raised one up.

Rosalie began to fan herself, even though it was fifty degrees outside. Hardly warm enough to garner that type of fanning. No, my friend was hot and bothered by the beefy man.

He turned around and smiled an endearing smile when he saw the three of us standing there. From his looks alone, this was not the type of man you would have wanted to meet in a dark alley, but when he smiled, two very prominent dimples lit up his face. It made him look like a boy rather than the hot man he was.

"Ladies," he said, approaching us. "I'm Emmett."

The closer he came I couldn't help but notice the color of his eyes. They were the same color as the rest of his family. Maybe it was some genetic mishap. I mean, seriously, whose eyes are that color? Maybe it was something in their water.

Rosalie, at a sudden loss for words, just stared at the man. "Bella," I said, piping up. "And these are my friends Alice and Rosalie."

"Rosalie, that's beautiful. My favorite flower."

"Dimples," she staggered out. "My favorite food."

I cleared my throat as Emmett laughed. "I think you mean dumplings."

"No, I know what I said," Rosalie replied.

"You girls ready for the pig races? We've got some hams back in there," he said pointing to the small barn behind him.

Alice snorted at his joke. "Hams," she said, "that's funny."

"My brother always cracks up when I use that one. Maybe you've met him? He works the zip line."

"Oh, yes!" Alice exclaimed. "We met him. He's very nice."

"Not as nice as me," Emmett said, giving Rosalie a look.

"Right, so pig races, huh?" I asked, trying to ease all the sexual tension from the air. "How does one get into racing pigs?"

"Oh, not hard, really. By nature, pigs are pretty smart animals. Real easy to teach them to do tricks. We've had these three girls in the family for years. They're our pets," he said, his smile gleaming. "My bitch is Kate; she's a real porker. Jasper's is Irina; she's the mellowest of them all. And the third that I'll be racing today is my other brother Edward's. Her name is Tanya, and boy is she a firecracker," he said with a chuckle. "I'm sure you gals will meet Edward if you go out to the pumpkin patch."

"Yeah, we plan to later on," I admitted.

"I'd be your bitch any day of the week," Rosalie said, her voice breathless.

I looked over at her, my face turned up in a scrunch. Did she really just say that? Out loud?

Emmett smirked and walked closer to the fence that was separating them. "Will you now? Tell me, Rosie, does that make you a bad girl?"

"The baddest bitch you'll ever meet," she said, licking her lips.

I turned my head and looked at Alice. I kind of felt like I was listening to a conversation I wasn't supposed to hear.

"She's insane," I said to Alice.

"It's these boys, Bella. I'm telling you, just you wait until you meet Edward. I bet you'll be saying some pretty off the wall shit, too."

I wanted to agree with Alice, but I wasn't so sure. Come to think of it, I wasn't sure if this whole day was a good idea or not. From the freaky eye color to the things my best friends were saying. It almost felt like I was in some sort of Twilight Zone episode. And I knew how those ended- never on a good note.

"Oh my God!" Rosalie exclaimed, coming up behind me. "I'm in lust. Like, full on _I want to attack his body and fuck him till one of us can't see straight_, lust."

"That's good, sweetie," I said, patting the top of her head. "Make him squeal like his bitch, Kate, later on."

"Oh, I plan to. Or I'll be the one squealing. Regardless, I'm hitting that tonight."

"So crass," I joked. "So, are we going to watch these races or what?"

I had to give Emmett credit. Where his brother had what seemed a personality for Alice only, Emmett was great with a crowd. He joked with the people as he raced the pigs in three heats, each pig winning once. The occasional glances in Rosalie's direction did not go unnoticed by me, either. Boy was smitten with her!

As the crowd started to disappear, we hung back while Emmett and Rosalie chatted. I looked around the expansive grounds at all the people that had come out. They were young and old alike; families with small kids, teenagers, a mix of everything. No matter how odd I found the Cullens or the people that worked for them, I had to give it to them; it truly was a place that families could have good old fashioned fun.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, you're done?" I snidely remarked.

"Get your panties out of a wad. We're going to see Edward now."

"Yes, and if he's anything like his brothers, he'll be taken with me instantly," I said sacarstically. "My luck he'll think his pig Tanya is better looking than I am."

"You shut your face this instant," Alice said, getting loud. "You are one sexy bitch, Bella. You know this. You've got the most seduction out of the three of us. He'll be eating out of your hand in no time."

"Or just eating you in general, if you catch my drift," Rosalie jested.

I couldn't hold back my laughter. They did have a point. I was pretty bad ass in the department of the menz. Even I couldn't deny that.

"You have a point," I said. "Now, which way to the pumpkin patch?"

We walked again, arm in arm, this time, Rosalie was the crème to our lady sandwich.

"Emmett said he'd meet up with us before the maze," Rosalie stated.

"Awesome!" Alice shrieked. "Now we just have to get Edward on board."

"You girls are talking about him like you know him," I said.

"Hopefully not as well as you will later," Rosalie snickered.

"You two are incorrigible, and obviously horny," I teased.

"And hungry," Alice added. "Can we take a break to eat before we go on this hayride?"

"What, just thinking about Jasper and the zip line in his pants made you work up an appetite?" I asked laughing at my own joke.

"Har-de-har-har, Swan. Just show me to the corn dog stand."

After digesting processed pig parts, which weirdly made me wonder if the pig used, in question had been used to race for the Cullens, we stood in line waiting for the next truck of patrons to leave on the hayride for the pumpkin patch.

"I want a green one," Alice said.

"No orange. Pumpkins are supposed to be orange," Rosalie countered.

"Ohh!" I said, my eyes growing big. "I hope I find a white one."

"They are rare," a voice said behind me.

I hadn't even seen the man behind the mysterious voice, but I felt him move closer, the hair on my arms standing up on end. He sounded like Heaven mixed with desire all in one. I couldn't even look at my friends. My eyes had closed on their own accord as I felt the pull to be near him draw me in further.

"Ghost pumpkins," he said into my ear. "My favorite. If you're a good girl I might show you where they are hidden."

Good girl. I could be that for a while, but if he kept talking to me like that, his voice all phone sex operator like, I was going to turn bad really quick.

"Open your eyes for me, beautiful girl," he said.

I did and was immediately knocked back a little. It was Edward, or I assumed it to be him based on the one and only picture I had seen of him. He was painfully beautiful with his creamy skin against his golden hair and golden eyes. Just like the rest of them. Something _had_ to be in the water around there.

"Are you going to get in or stand here all day? I can't promise you a white pumpkin if you don't come," he said, a small smile on his lips.

I was taken out of my daze as I climbed into the trailer that was hooked on the back of a large extended cab truck. Alice and Rosalie were already sitting down, giving me looks that said, 'told you so'.

"Don't even start," I said when I sat down.

"Aww! C'mon, Bella! You are totally into him. It's written all over your face," Alice said. "And he totally wants you, too."

There was no doubt I wanted him. My body hummed the second he came close. Fire ignited between my thighs while looking into his eyes. Oh yes, I wanted him, and if I had to be a good girl until I got him, then that's what I would do.

The pumpkin patch trail took us around the outside perimeter of the corn maze. There were hidden outlets scattered about, for what I assumed to be emergency exits. How people got lost and went missing was beyond me. It looked as if the place was cased out for every possible exit.

Behind the tall corn stalks, there were vast fields of rows upon rows of pumpkins. Edward drove the bumpy trail until he pulled in between two large fields. He stopped the truck and got out, coming around to everyone in the trailer.

Now that I wasn't face to face with him, I sat back and truly appreciated the man working before me. He had a plain white T-shirt on, with a pair of blue jeans that hung loosely off of his waist. The way he tugged on them, to lift them from dropping any lower, was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

He came to our side of the trailer and gave me a crooked smile. I bit my bottom lip and dropped my gaze, suddenly flustered by his flirtatious attempts.

"If I can have everyone's attention," Edward called out to all of us. "I need to go over a few things with you all before you start your picking. First things first, the price of admission included one pumpkin per person. No matter the size, big or small, you can keep one.

"Second, there is a proper way to pick the pumpkin from the vine so it doesn't bite you." He looked over in my direction and winked. "There are tiny pricks on the end of the stem, you need to make sure you stroke the stem downward to avoid it poking you," he said, while demonstrating with his hands.

I raked in his form, looking him up and down and biting my lip again. Only this time, I was thinking of his hand stroking something much more appealing to me than the stem of a pumpkin. I was taken out of my sexual fantasy by my two friends, who had developed the minds of twelve year old boys.

"What's got you in a day dream, Bella?" Rosalie asked. "You wouldn't be thinking something dirty would you?"

"You would know," I replied back.

Edward noticed the way I was watching him. His eyes, if possible, grew darker. It frightened me but at the same time, made me want to take him in front of the crowd of people.

"Bella," Alice said. I turned around to see her and Rosalie on the edge of the pumpkin patch where there was an influx of green and orange ones to pick from. "We're going to go out here and look around. You'll be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, totally fine."

The girls wandered off into the patch while I stayed rooted where I was. I waited as Edward approached me.

"Your friends have left you," he stated rather than asking.

"Yeah, they want green and orange pumpkins. I'd rather have something a little more unique."

He smiled. "Then let me show you where the ghost pumpkins are."

I followed behind him, heading the opposite direction of where the rest of the group had gone. The brush was thick with weeds and vines and there were pumpkins everywhere. Before long, we had arrived at a small clearing that had white pumpkins scattered along the ground.

"Wow," I breathed out.

"Take your pick," he said.

After scouring the field for the perfect one, I finally found one that wasn't too big or small. It hardly had any imperfections, either. I was satisfied with my choice as I carried it back to the truck.

"Bella is what your friends called you?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself earlier. That's Rosalie and Alice," I said, pointing to my girlfriends. "We met your brothers earlier. I think they plan on meeting up with us before we go into the maze."

"Is that so?" he questioned.

"Will you be joining us?" I asked, praying that he would say yes.

"I'm sure I will. Tell me, Bella," he said. "Are you and your friends good girls or bad girls?"

I was stumped by his line of questioning. It reminded me of how Jasper and Emmett had asked Alice and Rosalie the same thing earlier in the day. Thinking back to their answers, I knew I couldn't go the good girl route. Besides, I would have been kidding myself at this point to think I could be anything but bad for him.

Edward had stopped walking and waited for me to answer. I slowly walked to him so that we were face to face. He was slightly taller than me so I had to look up to answer him.

"Tell me, Edward, what do you prefer? I can be good if that's what you want, but I'm way too good at being bad."

He smiled wickedly at me and nodded. "I like that answer. I'll definitely be meeting up with you for the maze, then. I hope you know what you've just gotten yourself into."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can handle you." I leaned up on my toes and whispered in his ear. "I can't wait to show you just how well I can handle you."

A low growl resonated from his chest. I smiled knowing that I had him worked up. Perfect. _Once we were in the maze, I wouldn't have to wait so long to get what I wanted and needed from him_, I thought.

"Did my brothers happen to tell you and your friends what kind of game we play inside the maze?" he asked.

"Game? No," I replied with a chuckle. "If they did, it wasn't to me. They were quite taken with my girlfriends."

"Hmm…" he said, looking as if he was deep in thought about something. "I suppose then we'll explain the rules before the haunt begins. You're in for a treat," he said as we reached the truck.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed. "You're pumpkin is gorgeous!"

"Thanks," I said, watching Edward climb into the cab of the truck. I cleared my head and climbed into the trailer with her and Rosalie. "You two didn't do so bad, either."

"I can't wait to get home and carve this bad boy," Rosalie said.

"Hey," I said to them, not paying attention as they talked about pumpkin patterns and designs. They both stopped and focused on me. "Did Jasper or Emmett mention anything about a game that they all play inside the maze?"

Both girls shook their heads no. "Hmmm…" I pondered.

"Why?" Alice asked. "Did Edward say something?"

I relayed to the girls what he had said on the way back to the farm. I didn't even leave out the part of him asking me if I was a good girl or a bad girl. We didn't keep secrets and they knew, just as well as I did what this evening had in store.

After several seconds of digesting the information, Rosalie finally spoke. "Well, we know a few things from this. One," she said, looking back from me and Alice. "Is that Edward Cullen has a thing for bad girls. Good thing Bella here is the worst," she playfully added.

"Two, either he or Bella or both won't be able to walk straight once they are done with each other."

"This is true." I nodded.

"And three?" Alice asked.

"Three," Rosalie began, "those boys are about to lose at their own game."

When the sun finally set, the three of us waited at a picnic table while the line for the maze died down. It was open all night long and, honestly, none of us were in any hurry to begin our night. I think we were all trying to prolong it.

The wind blew a strong gust of air in our direction, causing our hair to fly around our faces. I blew out the ends that had landed in my mouth and began to try and untangle the rat's nest it had become. From under my hair, I could see Alice and Rosalie doing the same thing.

When we were finally able to see in front our faces, I gasped loudly. Edward was sitting next to me with a smug look on his face.

"Hello," he said politely.

"Um, hello. You just showed up out of no where," I said, stunned.

"I guess you could say the wind brought us in," he replied.

"Are you ladies ready for the maze?" Emmett asked, smiling.

"So ready," Rosalie said, leaning into Emmett.

"So, let's hear about this game," Alice began.

The boys laughed. "Ah, yes, the game. Are you sure you want to play?" Jasper asked.

"It's Halloween," Rosalie replied. "Of course we want to play. Tell me, Emmett, will I be scared or turned on?"

"Baby, you'll be both, that I can promise you. Edward, why don't you explain the rules to our pretty girl?"

I turned my full attention toward Edward, waiting for him to begin.

"The three of us have been playing this game for ages." He smirked and I saw him look at Jasper and Emmett. "We play an innocent game of hide and seek. You hide," he said, gesturing toward us three girls, "and we seek you."

"And what do you win if you find us?" I asked.

"Well, I can't tell you that."

"I don't think so, bucko," Rosalie said confidently. "I think a new game needs to be established."

"What do you have in mind, sweetheart?" Emmett asked her.

"What if we turn the tables? What if we seek and the three of you hide?"

All three boys doubled over in fits of laughter. When they finally were able to speak coherently, Jasper was the first to pipe in.

"Sugar, we know this maze like the back of our hands. You'll never find us."

"But if we did," Alice purred, "I can promise you that we'd make it worth your while."

The boys seemed to be mulling over the new rules, as they were all quiet.

"You know," Emmett said to Edward. "There are two phases to the maze. They could hunt us in the first, and we could hunt them in the second."

"Are you willing to back up your friend's statement, Bella?" Edward questioned me.

I smiled seductively at him and batted my eyelashes. "Baby, I can promise you that it'll be the best you've ever had."

"The best I ever had, huh? I think I'd like to see you try."

"So, new game, then?" Rosalie asked.

"Have you signed the release forms yet?" Jasper asked. "We wouldn't want to risk you girls getting hurt or going into heart failure from the boogie men lurking in the corn."

"Speaking of, aren't you three supposed to be dressed up?" Alice asked.

"Why don't we go and have our mother bring you the release forms and we'll meet you at the front entrance. We'll be dressed to impress before we start the haunt," Edward said.

We all nodded and they began to slowly walk away to the ticket counter. Jasper stopped and turned around, giving us all a wicked grin that made the hair on my neck stand up.

"I hope you ladies aren't scared of vampires."

I froze and turned around in my seat to look at Alice. She had a look of terror on her face that gave her answer away. I could hear Jasper cackling as he walked further away.

"Alice," Rosalie said, taking her hand and rubbing circles on the back. "It won't be that bad, okay. Think of it this way. You've got one cute man there just hoping that you find him so you can make it worth his while. You just keep that little nugget of information locked in that pretty little head of yours and you'll be fine."

"What Rose said," I encouraged. "But, Alice, honey, we can leave if you want." Rosalie looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head no.

"No," Alice said, after she had taken a few calming breaths, "I want to do this."

"Hello, girls," Esme said as she sat at the table. "The boys tell me you're all three going through the maze. If I could just get each of you to sign these wavers," she said, pushing the papers toward us. "I'll let you be so you can enjoy your night."

We each took a release form and scanned the information. I was fit as a fiddle, so I knew this was more of a safety measure on their part. Unless they were worried that I would sue them because I had been fucked hard, I wasn't going to be trouble.

I was the last to hand Esme back the form. She looked them over and then paused when she reached mine. "Swan?" she asked. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Charlie Swan, would you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Charlie is my father. Do you know him?"

"Of him. How is he?" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Good. He lives in Port Angeles now."

"You tell him Esme and Carlisle said hello," she said before she left the table.

"Will do," I replied.

"Now, you girls have fun. My boys are known for showing the pretty girls a good time. I hope the three of you can do the same."

Esme walked away, a little hitch in her step as she retreated back into the ticket booth.

"We ready?" Rosalie asked? "I'm ready to get my groove thang on."

"That's if we can catch them," Alice said in a weak tone.

"Oh, we'll catch them. I have a feeling they want to be caught," I added.

The three of us walked together to the entrance of the maze. The line had died down considerably since the haunt had begun. The boys had us waiting for less than five minutes before they arrived, dressed to the nines. Along with black capes and slicked back hair, they wore tuxedos. They looked like they were on their way to a masquerade ball rather than a dark trail of corn.

"Are we ready?" Emmett asked, eyeing Rosalie.

"Oh, we're ready, big boy. Are you?" she quipped back.

"We will go in first. You have until the second phase to find us. There is a large clearing in the center of the maze that separates the two. If you haven't found us in the first heat, then your game is over. Understood?"

We all nodded and walked into the maze with the boys. "To be fair, give us a five minute lead," Jasper spoke. "After that, the search begins."

There were three separate trails that led into the maze. We watched the boys walk away, each headed for their own path.

"I do hope that if you find us, it's worth our time. I really don't like to play with my food," Jasper said to the three of us before dashing into the night, the stalks of corn hiding his frame the further he went.

Emmett and Edward weren't far behind, both of them turning around and giving Rosalie and me grins before disappearing into the night, as well.

We waited out the five minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime had passed us by.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie asked, headed for the path that was on the right.

Alice and I followed her cue, she took the left, and I took the center path. "Good luck, girls," I said to them both. "I hope they are everything we've hyped them up to be."

"Happy sexing!" Alice chirped. "See you bitches on the flip side."

Without another notice, Alice started walking down her trail and out of our sight. "Love you, Bells, but I think I'm going to love Emmett's monster cock even more."

"Bye!" I called out. "Have fun."

"You, too." And just like Alice, she was gone from my sight and into the depths of the corn maze.

I took a deep breath before taking the first step into the trail. As I walked, I tried to let my instincts guide me. Of course, my instincts, by that point, were solely driven by my raging need to be consumed.

I turned corners and ended up at dead ends. I called out Edward's name, but no one answered. I felt like I was doing nothing but hitting walls, when suddenly, I heard my name being whispered through the crops.

"Bella," it sang. "Bel-la."

"Who's there? Edward?" I asked into the night.

"Bella…come and find me, you bad girl."

"Edward!" I shouted. "Where are you? I'm horny and I need you."

"You are a bad girl. Whatever will I do with you?"

"How about fuck me stupid. That's what you could do with me. Where are you?" I asked, turning into yet another dead end. "I keep hitting these stupid walls. Just tell me if I'm hot or cold?"

He laughed a devious laugh that, had I not been so turned on by him, would have instantly scared me shitless.

"That would be cheating now, wouldn't it?" he sang out.

"I won't tell if you won't," I toyed. "Come on! Don't you want me? Don't you want my hot little mouth around what I'm sure is a really big cock?"

"Such a dirty mouth for a pretty girl. Do you kiss your father with that mouth?"

"Hardly. I save dirty talk for boys who like to tease me."

"I can smell you," he said. "I bet if you touched yourself you'd be wet for me."

"I'd rather you did it for me."

I kept walking, hoping that if I followed his voice it would lead me to him. After my latest tease to him, all went silent. I was beginning to think that I had made up the voice in my head, until I heard him call out to me again.

"Turn left," he said. I turned left, just like he instructed. "Another left. Now go right."

I followed his directions until I was met with a thick brush of corn stalks that led to no way out. "Edward, I followed the directions. Where are you?"

"Right behind you," he said, tickling my ear with his breath.

I spun around and was met with his face, inches from mine. He didn't need to speak in that moment. His eyes said it all. He was hungry, and from the looks of it, he was hungry for me.

"Looks like I lost," he said, smirking.

"You let me win," I countered.

It was quiet around us, the only thing making any sort of noise was the erratic beating of my heart. Edward, as if hearing it, too, placed his hand over my heart and closed his eyes.

"It's so strong," he said. "Are you scared?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking at me like he was ready to strike.

"No. As a matter of fact, I thought this was supposed to be a haunted maze. I've yet to run into any sort of creatures."

It was the first time I had thought about that. They advertised this as a haunted maze, yet I was met with nothing along the way. Maybe it was because I was too focused on finding my prize to notice.

Edward laughed. "You and your friends were the last in the maze. All of the creatures, as you say, were in front of you. Looks like I'm the only thing here to frighten you now."

"You don't frighten me," I boldly stated. "If anything, I want you. More than I've ever wanted anyone in my life."

My hands traveled down his stomach. I could feel the hard planes of his chest under my fingertips. His hands stayed at his side as I continued to let my hands roam freely. When they reached the nape of his neck, I played with the ties of his cape.

"This needs to come off," I said, untying the knot. The cape fell to the ground in an instant. I clasped my hands around Edward's neck and pulled him flush to my body. "Touch me, Edward," I begged. "I need to feel your hands on me."

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"Please. Take me," I moaned, brushing my lips barely against his. My tongue inched its way out, licking his bottom lip. He moaned lightly before he rested his hands on my hips and pulled me even closer to him. I could feel the effect I had on him, evident in his pants.

With my eyes open, I took his top lip between my own and sucked it into my mouth. He moaned again, this time deeper. His hands roamed from my hips up to the underside of my breasts. He cupped them over my sweater, which released a moan from me.

Feeling brave, and really horny, I moved my hands from his neck, back down his chest, until I was met with the waistband of his trousers. With ease, I undid the snap of his pants and, in the silent night, it made a loud popping noise.

The zipper came down next as Edward continued to kiss me, the passion increasing the lower the zipper slid. I placed my hands on his hips and dipped my hands down his boxers, feeling the coldness of his skin underneath my palms.

"You're so cold," I noticed. "I think I need to warm you up."

Edward didn't say anything as my hands descended into the front of his boxers. I took hold of his shaft, started from the base and stroked all the way to the head. Edward broke our kiss and threw his head back, moaning as I rubbed my finger over the slit of his penis, spreading his pre-cum through my fingers.

"You like that?" I asked, releasing his cock and pushing his pants down to his ankles. "Do you want me to pleasure you? I did say I would make this worth your while, didn't I? I never go back on my promises, Edward."

"Yes," he choked out.

I kissed him once on the lips and slid my way, seductively, down his frame, until his cock was right in my face. I smiled and kissed the tip before looking back up at Edward.

"My, what a big cock you have," I said.

"The better to fuck you with later," he replied.

My lips curved up into a smile before I plunged his length into my mouth. He was thick, that was for sure. The majority of it just barely fit into my mouth. I took one for the team, thanking the gods that I could deep throat without gagging. Edward seemed to like it when it touched the back of my throat. He held on to the back of my head, his hips thrusting against the pull of my mouth.

"Bella," he hissed out. "Stop."

I looked up at him through my eyelids, his cock still in my mouth. He was looking down at me, his eyes no longer honey. They were now as black as the night. I slowly released him from my mouth, excess saliva creating a trail from my mouth to his dick.

"Stop?" I questioned. "But, why?"

"Because," he said, lifting me up by my elbows. "I don't plan to come in that dirty little mouth of yours."

"Then where?"

"Your pussy. I want to come in that tight, little wet pussy of yours. I can smell you, you know? You smell like a bad girl that's just begging to be fucked good and proper."

This was what I had been wanting. All day, this was my goal. "Then, don't keep me waiting," I said. "I'm not very good with being patient."

"Take your jeans and shoes off," he instructed.

"Or you could do it."

Edward smirked. "I could, but if I did, I would rip them to shreds. Believe me, you'll need those later."

I didn't argue. I was finally about to fuck this beautiful man, and if he wanted to watch me undress myself, then I would give that to him. I removed my jeans and sneakers, leaving the underwear on.

"What about my shirt? Or do you think you'll rip that, too?"

Edward growled and reached for the hem of my sweatshirt and pulled, ripping it from my body. I looked down at the pieces of material in his hands and gasped. He wasn't kidding. I was suddenly glad I had worn a T-shirt underneath.

"Don't test me again," he said fiercely. "If you want to keep the other shirt, then I suggest you remove it yourself."

I didn't argue. I raised my arms over my head and before I could get the shirt off, his hands were on my breasts. I stilled my movements, relishing in the feel of his hands on me. They were cold to the touch, making my nipples perk up even through the material of my bra. He reached his hands around my back as I removed the shirt and unclasped the bra, letting it fall to the earth between us. His hands instantly went back to my bare breasts. He massaged them, lifting them up slightly. He brought one to his mouth and locked his eyes with me as he took the hardened peak between his teeth. He nipped at it, not enough to cause pain but enough to make me cry out in pleasure.

He continued to knead the breast he was neglecting with this mouth while he sucked on the other one.

"That feel so good," I moaned and threw my head back.

His hand left my chest and lazily moved down my stomach to the elastic of my panties. "You didn't take these off," he said. "That means they must be ripped."

The sound was deafening in the quiet of the night. I could hear the cotton break from the threads that were keeping it together. Edward's mouth and tongue trailed down my abs until he was face to face with my naked pussy. He inhaled deeply and looked up at me with hooded eyes.

Without saying a word, his tongue darted out and he licked the top of my slit. I spread my legs wider for him, giving him better access. He kept his eyes on mine as he dived into my folds deeper. His hands gripped the inside of my thighs while his tongue traced the inside of my lips, flicking it every so often and stopping to suck on my clit with each pass.

"Edward," I sighed, rocking my hips against his face.

"You're right," he said, pulling away, causing me to frown. "If I wouldn't come in your mouth, you can't come on mine."

His hands moved to hold my hips as he guided me down to the dirt with him. "I'm going to fuck you now. Isn't that what you want?"

"Please," was all I was able to get out. Edward smiled and kissed me on the lips before situating himself behind me.

I leaned forward, resting my hands against the ground. Edward rubbed his hands over the swell of my ass. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him, biting my lip. He grabbed his dick and slowly, slid it between my folds, coating the tip with my juices. We both moaned as he teased my entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "This won't be slow."

"I didn't say I wanted slow."

He smiled wickedly and made one more pass through my folds before he plunged himself into me. It wasn't slow. It was rough and raw. His hands gripped my hips at first as he plowed into me, over and over again. I could barely speak, so the only noises I made sounded like grunts. I could feel his balls every time he dove in deeper, hitting our joined bodies. I wanted to turn and look at him. I wanted to see the look on his face as he fucked me from behind, but I was too stunned to move.

He felt like he was moving too fast for eyes to see, anyhow. I had never felt anything move in me the way he was. When his movements slowed slightly, he hovered over my back, and grabbed my bare breasts that were swinging back and forth with each thrust. He stilled them, tweaking the nipples through his fingers and rocking his body against mine.

"Sit up," he demanded.

I don't know why he told me to sit up. He pulled my body up and against his so that I was no longer on all fours. With one hand pinching my nipple, he used the other hand to push my hair over to one side. I arched my neck, giving him access to do as he pleased with the bare skin. He kissed the inside and moved his free hand lower.

My breathing was coming out in staggered pants. He still worked me from behind only with the new angle I could determine my own speed. I bounced up and down on his cock until I felt his fingers come in contact with my clit. He rubbed it in a circular pattern, breathing deep in my ear.

"Come with me," he said breathlessly and pinched the clit with his two fingers.

I cried out from ecstasy and stopped riding his cock, letting him dictate our movements. Just as I thought I had ridden my orgasm out, his mouth latched onto my neck and I felt a tiny prick against my flesh. Then, another wave of pleasure came over me.

"Oh my God," I whispered and wrapped my hand around his neck, fisting his hair in my hands.

I could feel him sucking on my skin but I felt no pain, only the pleasures of his release filling me. Everything went black and I saw stars as the moment encompassed me.

I came down from my high, breathing deep and out of control. My body slumped forward and I felt the heaviness of Edward's body on top of mine. He licked the place he had bit and kissed it gently.

I was unable to form words. My breathing was too erratic and my heart was beating entirely too fast. I felt his breathing against my back while he held me close. When I felt like I was able to speak, I opened my mouth to find the words.

"That was the single most intense moment of my sexual life."

I felt Edward laugh against me but I heard no sounds come out. He pulled out of me and I instantly wished we could go for round two. I prayed that in the second phase of the game there would be a repeat performance.

"We should get moving," he said, standing up. I turned around and sat on the ground. He extended a hand out and I took it, letting him pull me up to stand with him.

"I guess so," I said. "There is another round to go."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes like earlier. We dressed quietly, except for the occasional rustling of the corn stalks. The moment seemed awkward and I wasn't sure why. We just had mind-blowing sex, yet I couldn't come up with a single thing to say to him.

"Ready?" he asked, retying his cape. I nodded. "What's wrong?" His voice dropped an octave, almost like he cared.

"Nothing," I said from under my lashes. "Just a little sore."

He laughed loudly then. "I could carry you the rest of the way. I'm sure the others are waiting."

"Carry me?" I questioned.

"Yeah, like piggy back? C'mon, Bella. I don't bite," he said with a snicker, "hard at least."

I had to smile at that because it brought back memories of what we had just done. When he bit down, piercing my skin, the thought of the mind-blowing orgasm I experienced flooded my mind.

"Yeah, okay," I said as he turned around and held his arms out. I jumped on his back, shivering now that I had no sweater on. The feel of his skin wasn't helping matters much, either.

"You're cold," I stated.

"It's not exactly an inferno out here, now is it? You'd be a lot warmer had you listened to me about your clothes. I'd say I'm sorry but I'd be lying."

"It's okay. It was worth it," I said as he maneuvered through the maze.

I began to detect a light shining from above and knew we had to be close to the clearing in the center.

"You really know your way around this place, don't you?" I asked.

"Do you think that's going to put you at a disadvantage for the second leg of the game?"

"Do you think we could do what we just did again when you find me?" I asked playfully.

"We'll see. I have something else in mind."

We had reached the center of the clearing and Alice and Rosalie were standing in the arms of Jasper and Emmett. The sweatshirts that had worn before the hunt began, long gone from their bodies.

Both girls looked dazed and happy, much like I must have looked to them. When we reached them, Edward bent down slightly so that I didn't have to jump from his back. I slid down, making sure to rub my body against his. He groaned at the contact and I smiled to myself, hoping that I had conveyed just how much I wanted to go at it with him again.

"Edward, Bella," Jasper said. "Are we ready to begin the second round?"

After we all collectively said yes, Jasper continued on. "The same rules apply as before, only this time, the tables are turned. We'll give you ladies a lengthy head start. Your goal is to make it out of the maze before we find you. If we find you, then it's our turn to play. I suggest you don't dally around. You ladies may not want what we have in store for you."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure if it's anything like before," Rosalie purred to Emmett, "I'll most definitely want it."

"You say that now, sugar," he said. "But you just wait."

"Ready?" Edward asked me. I nodded. "Good luck," he whispered, his smile curving up.

I walked to the edge of the clearing and stood next to my girlfriends. We each exchanged a look and set foot into the dark maze.

"Tell us!" Alice all but shrieked in my ear. "Was he good? Jasper was phenomenal! Like, I'm surprised I'm not walking bowlegged."

"Me, too!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Emmett was by far, without doubt, the best lay I've ever had."

"There is something wrong with them," I said, looking over my shoulder. The three boys stood in the entrance, watching us as we continued through the straight path into the maze.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"How could all three of them have been amazing fucks?"

Alice snickered. "Maybe that hot daddy of theirs has been teaching them a thing or two. I don't care," she said flatly. "As long as he does that thing with his tongue again…"

"And his fingers," Rosalie added in a daze.

"And that enormous cock," I followed.

We all three laughed but stopped when the path forked off in three separate directions.

"I guess this is where we get lost," Rosalie said. "I'll see you girls on the flip side. Hopefully then, my legs will have given out and I won't be able to walk."

"Yell if you need help," I said to them both. "During the whole first leg of the maze, I didn't run into one single person."

"You know," Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't, either. Then again, I was so preoccupied with what I was going to do to Jasper when I got my hands on him that I didn't pay attention."

"Yeah, I didn't see anyone, either. Oh well," Rosalie said, shrugging her shoulders. "Good luck, girls. Maybe our vampires will catch us before we run into Jason or Freddie."

"Good luck," Alice and I said back in unison.

I took the path that was straight in front of me, while Alice and Rosalie took the paths on either side. I walked slowly, trying to find my way around. I took a few wrong turns that led to dead ends before finally taking a right one that led me around without any interference.

I felt as if I was getting close to the end, but didn't I want to get lost? Didn't I want Edward to find me? A rustling of leaves stirred behind me. I jumped, on edge because it was so quiet.

"Bella," I heard Edward say. "Where are you, you bad girl?"

"Edward," I said aloud.

"Bella," he whispered from behind me. The way he said my name made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Slowly, my heart racing, I turned around. Edward was behind me, but he wasn't right behind me like I had thought. Instead, he was a few yards away, not close enough for me to hear him in my ear like I had.

"Were you just behind me?" I asked nervously.

He laughed. "No, I've been here the whole time."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not believing him. "I could have sworn I just felt your breath on my neck."

"Why are you asking questions?" he wondered aloud, cocking his head to the side.

"Why not?" I argued.

"You should be running for your life," he said, his face showed no signs of emotion, no smile that he was kidding. That scared me.

"Why would I run for my life when you just gave me the greatest moment I've ever had? Don't you think I want to be caught so that we can do that again?" I was trying to tease him, to goad him on into taking me roughly against the earth again.

"You're a foolish girl," he said through his gritted teeth. "I'll give you a choice. Answer me this."

I nodded and swallowed thickly. He didn't move from his spot. He continued to stare at me while I waited for what he had to say.

"I'll ask you again, Bella. Are you a good girl or a bad girl?"

I smiled and licked my lips. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Don't play games with me, little girl. You have no idea how much your life depends on the right answer."

"My life? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Answer. The. Question," he repeated slowly.

I rolled my eyes but played along with his game. "Fine, Edward. You want me to answer you? When your cock was touching the back of my throat, do you think that's something good girls learn? When I was able to have you fill me completely with that massive dick of yours, do you think that's something good girls can take? Yes, Edward. I am in fact a bad girl. If it makes me a bad girl to want to fuck you until we're either blind or dead, then so be it. I'm the baddest bitch in town."

I watched him for a moment as he took in all I had just admitted. He smiled at me then, and I felt my heart dance a little in my chest. Maybe that was the right answer. Maybe that's what he had wanted me to say. I hadn't said it, hoping I was doing good. I answered honestly.

A scream in the distance brought me from my stare down with Edward. I looked around, like the person who was screaming would magically appear in front of me.

"Oh God, no. Please no!" it said in a panicked voice.

"Alice?" I said in a whisper to myself.

"Bella!" the voice cried out.

"Alice?" I yelled back. "Rosalie? Where are you two?"

"You can't help them now." This time I was certain he was behind me. "It's in your best interest to run. NOW!" he screamed into my ear.

I didn't look back. I ran as fast as I could, running into dead ends and back tracking through the maze. I could hear his maniacal laugh from behind me. I had no idea how close he was because I was afraid to look back. Not that it would have mattered. When I thought he was right behind me earlier he had been several feet away.

Another scream broke out through the corn stalks and I began to cry. My friends were in danger and I couldn't find them to help.

"It would seem my brothers found your friends," Edward said, his voice light. "I love that you are trying to outrun me. The chase is my favorite part," he said.

The chase? This was no longer a game of sexual conquests. In that moment, I realized that I was running for my life. At the beginning, the rules said if I made it out then I would win. From the screams and cries from Rosalie and Alice, I had to assume that they had not made it out. It was up to me. I was the only hope to save any of us from this nightmare.

I veered from the course and ran through the stalks of corn. On the hayride prior, I remembered seeing exits scattered throughout. If I kept running straight, I had to run into one. It was the only hope I had to get out of this thing. Maybe the stories were right. All those times that Charlie had come out here because people had gone missing maybe this was what happened to them. Maybe they had been caught in the deadly game of hide and seek with…

No, not them. There was no way it could have been the same people.

I could hear Edward's footsteps following my every move, his laughter increasing.

"It seems you've finally caught on," he said. "I wondered if you would figure it out."

"What…what are you?" I asked, praying that I was getting close as I saw a light come through the rows of corn.

Out of nowhere, Edward jumped in front of me. I screamed, clutching my chest and coming to a halt. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders before saying, "I'm your worst nightmare, Bella, and now, your game is over, where as mine has just begun."

He pulled my body to his and bit down on the same place that brought me so much pleasure earlier. Only this time, instead of seeing the darkness and stars from an intense orgasm, I saw only darkness, until there was nothing else.

~xxx~

"Gather round now," Emmett called to the patrons as they passed by the pig race tent. "We've got a big race planned for everyone today."

People gathered around, afraid to miss the show. The bear of a man, who had the smile of a child, waved his arms and laughed as the people crowded around his make shift arena. It was tiny in size, but that was to be expected. It wasn't like he was racing large hogs. No, the track was just the right size for three small pigs to race around.

Emmett stood in the center, until the eyes of three pretty girls caught his attention. He walked over, putting his best smile forward. No one could say no to the dimples.

"Hello, ladies," he said sweetly. The girls giggled and said a polite hello back.

"You like pig races?" he asked them.

"We've never seen them before," the blonde answered. "Your brother told us to come over here."

Emmett lifted his head and saw Jasper standing at the top of the platform, watching him intently. "Did he now? Well, make sure when you leave the pig races, you head on down and see my other brother Edward for the hayride out to the pumpkin patch."

"We will," the pretty brunette with glasses said. "Are the pigs really your pets?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Emmett replied. "Best set of porkers we've ever had. Actually, I can only claim one. My brothers each have one, too."

"Can we see them?" the third girl, with knockers the size of melons, asked.

"I have to ask you ladies something first, though." The girls stood at attention, waiting for Emmett to go on. "I need to know, if you're good girls or bad girls? See, these pigs used to be some bad girls."

"Oh," the girl with glasses said. "We're good."

"Only the best," the blonde replied.

"Totally. Bad is so not in our nature," boob girl said.

Emmett smiled and nodded, leading the girls to the pin where the three pigs were kept.

"We've only had them for about a year now. This has been their first season but they're quick learners. Pigs are real smart animals," he said to the girls.

"Now, this one here," he said, pointing to the black pig, the smallest of the bunch. "That's Jasper's girl. She's real sweet. A little on the hyper side, but a real doll.

"This one," he pointed to another dark one, only this one was slightly bigger than the first. "This is Edward's. She's a little skittish," he added, winking.

"And that one?" the girl with glasses asked, pointing to the biggest of the three pigs. The hide on that one was light, kind of a blonde color.

"Oh, she's my bitch. Best one I've ever had," he said matter of factly.

"Do they have names?" the girl with boobs asked.

"They do," Emmett replied. "Alice, Bella, and Rosalie."

~xxx~

_**A/N- yeah, I don't know either. Totally WTF worthy right? Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing to let me know you're thoughts!**_

_**Xoxo  
**__**Holly**_


End file.
